1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for detecting a touched position on a touch device, and more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for detecting a touched position on a resistive touch device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a resistive touch panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, the touch panel 10 includes a first conductive layer 12, a second conductive layer 14 and a plurality of spacers 16. The spacers 16 are located between the first conductive layer 12 and the second conductive layer 14, so that the first conductive layer 12 and the second conductive layer 14 are separated from each other to avoid short circuiting and generate the unnecessary mistake action without touching. The first conductive layer 12 and the second conductive layer 14 are respectively responsible for detecting the positions of the touched place in different directions. For example, the first conductive layer 12 is responsible for detecting X-direction position, and the second conductive layer 14 is responsible for detecting Y-direction position.
In operation, the first conductive layer 12 and the second conductive layer 14 are exerted a difference voltage, respectively. When the user touches the touch panel 10, the area of the first conductive layer 12 corresponding to the touched place and the area of the second conductive layer 14 corresponding to the touched place are connected to each other, so that the first conductive layer 12 and the second conductive layer 14 generate voltage variation. Hence, the X-direction position of the touched place can be obtained by detecting the voltage change of the first conductive layer 12. The Y-direction position of the touched place can be obtained by detecting the voltage change of the second conductive layer 14.
In a condition, the position of the touched place detected by the touch panel 10 should be equal to the real position of the touched place. However, under the influence of the spaces between the conductive circuits of the first conductive layer 12, the spaces between the conductive circuits of the second conductive layer 14, and the data processing method used in technique, the errors occur and cause the detected position of the touched place different form the real position of the touched place.